


Tell Me I'm Not the Only One

by ElectricTVLand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, Kyle/Forde is kind of a background pairing, M/M, Slow Build, smut in later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricTVLand/pseuds/ElectricTVLand
Summary: By some cruel twist of fate, or perhaps a dark joke, it seems like Ephraim is stuck with Innes whether he likes it or not. Innes certainly doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a stab at multi chapter for once! ack! it's so weird! 
> 
> I finally got sold on the idea of soulmates and also wanted some ephraim/innes so here we go for some awkwardness.

"Do you think I'll ever get the bond to work out?" Ephraim wondered aloud one morning.

"Don't stress so much!" How very like Forde to fail to see the issue as anything serious, Ephraim noted darkly. But unlike Kyle, he didn't have the fire in him to fight it.

"I'll try not to." Ephraim just sighed. This ordinary morning they were sparring in the courtyard of Castle Renais, practicing the lance as usual. Forde much preferred to use swords, but there was no problem with branching out, and he was talented enough to use both. Ephraim felt too uneasy with a sword. He could use one, yes, but it suited Eirika better. Enough of that, time to get to work - Forde gave a small moment's warning before raising his practice lance, and Ephraim answered him readily.

Even so, Ephraim couldn't help but worry. His whole life, he'd been hearing about finding your soulmate, and as he got older, everyone seemed to find them. The words appeared on their skin, and later, they met.

Ephraim thought Kyle and Forde made it look so easy, he'd heard their story a million times - Forde had the words _"Wake up, you dolt!"_ on his left shoulder, and he'd been too dead tired during training to note that Kyle had spoken to him. It was Kyle who noticed, when Forde murmured out some garbled nonsense in his sleepy haze that Kyle was too embarrassed to let other people know what they were. They fit each other all too perfectly, and that was Ephraim's first experience seeing a soulbond in action. He was almost jealous, watching them work like a well oiled machine, always on the same wavelength even if Forde was a beat behind most of the time.

And sluggish, offbeat Forde had just whacked Ephraim upside the head with the dull end of a lance. The prince tumbled and fell to the ground, and Forde was right at his side, concern in his eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry," He apologized quickly, holding a hand out for Ephraim, which the prince gladly took.

"No big deal," Ephraim reassured him. "All par for the course! That'll make it zero to one." He laughed, but Forde wasn't quite relaxed. His head had turned to one of the many entrances in the courtyard, before Ephraim could even ask why -

"FORDE!" Kyle's voice echoed off the walls, and the green knight was already furious. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Forde and Ephraim answered in unison, although Forde was looking quite sheepish.

"We were sparring!" Ephraim decided to intervene before Forde shoved his foot in his mouth. "I wasn't focusing, so it was my fault."

"So he hit you?" Kyle turned his critical eye to Ephraim - no doubt there was a swelling bruise under his chin growing darker by the second. Damn. That piercing gaze then fell on Forde, who had preemptively prepared for this. If looks could kill, Ephraim thinks not even a soulbond could have saved the red knight.

"It was an accident?" Forde tries. Kyle keeps staring him down, but it takes only a few seconds before he relents.

"You were lucky," Kyle decides to answer finally. "Had you given Prince Ephraim more than just a bruise, you could have been in serious trouble."

"Okay, he gets it." Ephraim is growing tired of their roundabout flirting. "Can we get back to sparring?"

Ephraim wasn't jealous. Not in the slightest, he thinks, as he feels that definite sting in the back of his head. Despite the bumps, Kyle and Forde had something - a functioning bond. Ephraim couldn't say the same for himself. 

* * *

  
It wasn't that he hadn't found his soulmate, he definitely had - the words had appeared over the inside of his right wrist when he was ten. And years later, at Tana's birthday, he heard _"He certainly doesn't match my skill, especially with the bow."_ Innes wasted no time. Poor Tana, getting her hopes up for the handsome prince of Renais, only to find it was her brother who was destined to be with him.

Not that Innes wanted anything to do with Ephraim.

Despite the bizarre first meeting, Innes found his pride to be more important than trying to foster a bond, and Ephraim found himself dragged off for the contest of Innes' image problems.

"Ephraim," When they were finally alone, both exhausted and coated in sweat, Innes was glaring daggers into the Renais Prince. "I don't want anything to do with any bond. Fate is a cruel mistress to have forced me into this one."

"Yeah," Ephraim laughs dryly. Fate truly had played a terrible joke that his intended soulmate was such a sour person. "I see no problem here."

"Then it's agreed. We're not activating the bond." Innes stated boldly, and their conversation was done. Ephraim retreated to properly celebrate the birthday girl's special day like they were supposed to, getting an earful from Eirika, but he'd much rather be scolded by her than spend another second with Innes.

Yes, if he didn't care at all, why did he feel sick to his stomach when he thought about the Frelian Prince?

They had many more uncomfortable meetings. Innes almost always tried to drag Ephraim into some kind of fight.

"Jeez, Innes!" Tana wasn't having any of it anymore. It had been not even been five minutes since the twins had set foot in Castle Frelia, and Innes had decided it was time for an archery contest. "Stop flirting with Ephraim already. We actually have to WORK today!"

Innes spluttered something, his composure falling away in seconds, and Eirika had only just managed to catch herself and stop a bout of laughter.

"Yes, all you two ever do is have contests!" Eirika is smiling a mile wide, although she's adopted enough of a calm tone as to not betray her demeanor entirely. "Can't you two give it a rest for once?"

"I wouldn't mind. Besides, I'd beat Innes when it comes to sparring." Ephraim smirks. He likes this side of Innes, the one who doesn't know what to say at all. Innes' face only gets redder, and he clears his throat.

"You forget all the times I proved superior at archery." He retorts. "And the many times I still swept you off your feet at your weapon of choice!"

"You're doing a terrible job sweeping him off his feet." Tana rolls her eyes. She is REALLY not having this bullshit today. "Come on, it's time for lunch!"

Tana and Eirika must have been in cahoots, because Ephraim finds himself sitting next to Innes without much of a say in the matter. There's only four places set at the table, and Tana and Eirika sat next to each other. Innes is tightly wound up, doing everything he can to stay close to himself and make sure that not only is he not infringing upon Ephraim's space, but that the blue haired prince isn't infringing on his either.

This is going to be a long day.

"Come on. Don't tell me you want to compete over who can eat faster, too?" Ephraim teases, leaning a little closer so that Innes might hear him better.

"Leave me alone." Innes growls back, uncomfortably shifting away. "I am not so immature as to indulge your silly ego."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that statement is hypocritical." Ephraim laughs. The servants have started to lay food out, and at least it's got beef in it. Ephraim's just getting started, and Innes just slams his fist on the table.

"Ephraim, when we're done, we're going to _end_ this. Once and for all." Innes says flatly.

"Innes!" Tana glowers at her brother, and even Eirika can't hide her shock.

"Brother, must you really...?" Eirika's turn to speak, and Ephraim can already feel her disappointment. Ephraim's words die in his throat, Eirika's disdain was a more powerful deterrent than he liked to believe.

"... After we eat." Ephraim decided upon. "When I win this time, maybe he'll finally get tired of challenging me!"

"You'll regret this, Ephraim." Innes scowls at his food, stabbing it with a fork.

Turning to his food, Ephraim takes a deep breath. He never picked fights he couldn't win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing so we'll see how this chapter stuff goes. I had limited myself to three but might be more.

Innes was a simple man. As long as Tana was safe, there was no war, and he was getting his studies done just fine, there wasn't much else he needed.

And he didn't need this soulmate horse crap, either.

It was just his luck that one day when he was younger that some scrawled words had showed up right over his hip.

_"You could never best my lance."_

He had hoped that was an excuse to plant an arrow right between this person's eyes. Innes had spent that night in the bath scrubbing away at the words in vain, praying that they might come off, but all he ended up with was his skin rubbed raw and bleeding and a scolding from his father.

"Brother, how come you don't want it?" They were supposed to be studying, that was the purpose of the study hall, but Tana didn't mind chattering when she sat next to Innes.

"I don't have room in my life for this." Innes answered simply, keeping his eyes on the current book.

"That's cold..." Tana winced a bit. "Even Father had a bond, you know."

Innes fell silent. Well, the whole 'I have to become king one day' excuse wasn't going to work on Tana. So now it was just time to ignore her and study. That was that for the day.

One day, Tana came running to Innes, bursting with energy. Innes couldn't understand what she was saying, going a mile a minute.

"Slow down," He said irritably.

"My words!" Tana beamed. Curling open her right hand, on the inside of her palm, neatly written, she showed him.

 _"You are...?"_ Innes repeats. "Tana... please be careful. That's so... vague."

"Innes!" She's got a lightning fast reaction where she just says his name and already he knows he's in for it. "Then my words to them will be much better! I'll KNOW when I meet my soulmate for certain. At least yours are - well..." She trails off.

"I'm going to meet them on the battlefield," Innes grumbles. "All the more reason to shoot." Tana smacks him on the shoulder, but it doesn't hurt. She didn't try to.

"You know, my birthday is coming up soon." Tana crosses her arms, pouting childishly. She turns so she isn't looking at her brother, but he can still see her face. "And Father invited the Renais royal family. The prince and princess are twins, you know."

"So I heard."

"Maybe..." A sly grin crosses Tana's face, and one hand raises to twirl some of her hair around her finger. "What if that Prince says my words?"

Oh, it was personal now. Innes had never met the guy, but if he was supposed to be Tana's one and only, he was going to put an arrow between his eyes in a second. He was undeserving of Tana's love.

"He'd better not," Was all Innes had to say before storming out.

* * *

 

So it was just Innes' shitty luck that Ephraim had passed over Tana - well, he was polite. He greeted her. Said happy birthday. But he hadn't said her words.

No, he'd said the words that were printed over Innes' hip. _You could never best my lance._

Innes is going to make good on that promise.

Innes and Ephraim are in the training grounds, each with a practice lance in hand, and both only half dressed. The Renais prince had swiftly complained he couldn't fight in the fancy garments he'd been wearing for the party, and Innes begrudgingly agreed. Still, Innes wasn't so happy about already being half dressed around the guy. It might give him _ideas._

And also his words were showing when he wasn't wearing a shirt. He cursed how hard they were to hide in this situation.

Ephraim just gave a small nod and smile, and lunged right in. He was relentless, jab after swing after more attacks and Innes could barely block them all. In fact, Innes had to admit, maybe he was no match for Ephraim's lance. The best he could do was hold his ground, making a halfhearted swipe when the prince had the slightest opening.

He still took a shaking step back when the wooden lance ended up too close to his face for comfort, scowling at the other prince. And he laughed. Now it was personal.

Innes went off the defensive, striding forward as menacingly as possible and he managed to feint. He could feel his muscles at their limit, this was a stupid practice round - but ANYTHING to show Ephraim who's boss -

 _Whack._ Ephraim nabbed him in the stomach, Innes coughing and stumbling back from the blow.

"One to zero," Ephraim said proudly, standing up straight and beaming. If Innes wasn't seething with rage, he might say that smile was quite charming. "Best of three?"

"That's the last victory you'll have, so savor it." Innes spat back. Time for round two.

Okay, so Ephraim _did_ win, with a final score of two to one. But that was Ephraim's comfort zone. Now it was time for Archery. Some of the party goers had noticed the two princes, and Innes glared venom at them in hopes that they'd leave. Last thing he needed was someone interfering.

And it seemed like Ephraim was a one trick pony. While Innes set up the targets, he clearly was not so talented with a bow. Innes smirked. He had at least been capable of keeping up with the lance wielding prince even if he was outclassed, but this contest was going to be a piece of cake. Ephraim fumbled with the bow and trying to nock an arrow into it.

"Oh, come on." As funny as it was, Innes also couldn't stand to watch it anymore. "You're not holding it right." He stormed over to Ephraim, the prince looking confused, but went with it. Damn him and his patience.

"I'm holding it fine," He answered regardless, but when Innes took a tight hold of his arm he didn't move. Innes wasn't sure what he was doing, but still, he got close and adjusted his arm. Muttering to himself, the Frelian Prince tapped Ephraim's foot with his own, nudging him into changing his stance. Something fluttered in his stomach, and Innes knew it _had_ to be because he was managing to lord over Ephraim and he was thoroughly pliant.

"There," Innes stood back, admiring his handiwork. "Remember that. It's as much help as you'll get."

"Thanks," Ephraim grinned. Oh, god, Innes was going to shoot himself with his bow when he was done with this. He was _falling_ for it. Snorting in irritation, Innes turned away, raising his bow.

"Don't get used to it."

Innes won without issue. So now they're retreating back to the party. Innes definitely doesn't feel a certain excitement bubbling up in him. No, he hates Ephraim. He has to.

* * *

So here they are again, months later, but Innes isn't going for any of the training weapons. Ephraim is in the training grounds with him, watching, waiting. He can feel the other prince's eyes on him.

"Quit staring at me." Innes snaps, and Ephraim lets out a yelp. The Frelian prince bites back a laugh.

"What are you stalling for? You said we were going to end this once and for all." Ephraim answers carefully.

"Don't question me." Innes spins around, practice weapons forgotten, and he strides over to Ephraim. "I have a better idea." There's this weird feeling in the back of Innes' head, one he recognizes too well. He's losing control. And there's not much he can do to fight it back. Walking right up to Ephraim, he finds himself not even a foot away, staring up at him - of _course_ he was taller.

"What are you doing?" Ephraim disobeys the previous order, and Innes supposes he wouldn't have it any other way. How dare he, he thinks. Innes is beginning to become _complacent_. He's wanted this, he thinks, all the way somewhere hidden in his head that he's always trying to shut up. Ephraim's definitely proved strong enough. Everything Innes had carefully wrought, all the years of complaining he didn't need a soulmate, all the studying, all the snapping and growling at Ephraim, and that's coming crashing down at a moment's notice.

"I'm not sure," Innes breathes. "Let's find out." He feels lightheaded as his control slipped away entirely. Grabbing Ephraim's shoulders, he yanked the prince close, and Ephraim stammers out something before Innes just kissed him. Ephraim snags the front of Innes' shirt, but he doesn't shove the Frelian prince away, only letting out a weak groan.

Innes doesn't let it last very long before shoving him away, panting and Ephraim is utterly red in the face. And now there's something weird, outside of Innes' dizziness from letting go there's...

"The bond..." Ephraim is breathing like he's ran ten miles. "You..."

"I said I was going to end this, once and for all," Innes retorts. He'd heard about how a bond feels, but now it's bizarre. He can't quite put his finger on it, but even without looking at Ephraim's face, he knows. There's just a mass of confusion. Ephraim is not just confused, but there's a stinging feeling, like -

"So _now_ you decide we're fine?" Ephraim erupts, pushing Innes hard enough that the Sniper staggers. "What are you thinking?! That I'd just FORGIVE you?" Well, he had a point. Innes had to concede that.

"I - I'm not sure," Innes decided honesty was the best policy for now. "I wasn't - I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly not." Ephraim is trembling, it's taking every ounce of willpower he has to prevent another outburst. The bond, Innes notes. Ephraim can't control it. All the frustration is just pouring out and Innes has no choice but to let it happen. "I'm not playing this game with you." And the other Prince storms away, leaving Innes alone.

Innes stands in silence. Tana is going to kill him for this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, pumping these out faster than I thought. Enjoy while it lasts!
> 
> Story will sort of follow Ephraim's route, but I don't intend to get into a lot of the plot since I'm assuming you're familiar enough with it.

The war hits before Ephraim even knows what's happened. He only has enough time to grab Kyle, Forde, and Sir Orson, and they flee Castle Renais, the fate of his father and sister uncertain.

And they run. Ephraim hasn't spoken to Innes in months, and he hopes it stays that way. The bond between them sometimes acts up, he can feel a prickling from Innes or sometimes just his calm, but Ephraim shuts it out as much as possible.

He has to be strong. He can't let his drama with the Frelian prince slow him down. So he's first to volunteer for watch at night when they manage to find a secluded spot for camp.

Ephraim can't squash this feeling of illness in his stomach. So he sits, staring at their dying fire, Orson and Forde thoroughly knocked out. Kyle is sitting up, the blonde's head in his lap, and there's an uncomfortable silence hanging over them all.

"Prince Ephraim," Kyle says quietly. He's stroking his fingers through Forde's hair as the red knight sleeps, it's a rare moment of quiet between the two. "Are you well?"

"Well enough," Ephraim replies, his voice hoarse and he can feel his eyelids growing heavy, but he can't bring himself to sleep. "I can't stop until we know what's going on." Kyle just hums, nodding slowly. He's being unusually calm and understanding tonight.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Kyle says simply after a while. "We can't do this without you, Ephraim." He's even dropped the formality, forgoing 'Prince.'

"Thanks," Ephraim flashes him a tired smile. "You'd better stick with me, too."

"Although..." Kyle makes a change for the more serious. "If I'm not imposing too much, can I ask... Is it that Prince Innes is bothering you?" Ephraim feels a spike of anxiety, and no doubt Innes is gonna get that one too.

"A lot of things are, but... Yeah," Ephraim admits defeat. "I... How do you do it?" He looks to Kyle with pleading eyes. "You and Forde... You work. Innes _hates_ me. And then he - " Ephraim decides to leave out the surprise kiss that activated their bond. "He's been doing nothing but give mixed signals." Kyle blinks, taking a deep breath.

"People like to act like it's perfect," Kyle starts. "But it's not. When I first met Forde, I couldn't stand him." The green knight laughs, looking down at Forde's sleeping face with such immense affection Ephraim almost feels sick from it. "The bond never works right away."

"Still..." Ephraim slouches, his head rolling forward and he digs his fingers into his bangs. "It's _Innes._ We haven't talked in a long time. And now I don't know if I'll ever have the chance." Kyle sighs, looking pensive.

"I'll make sure of it." Kyle declares. "Ephraim, I'll make sure you'll live to talk to him again - and if he's still cruel to you, then I'll have some words with him, Prince or not." Ephraim bursts out laughing. Kyle is too cute sometimes.

"Thanks. Don't ever change, Kyle." Ephraim has to wipe a tear away he's been laughing so much. Kyle is a little red in the face, and now he's wearing his usual scowl. He didn't think this was as funny.

"It's my pleasure, Prince Ephraim." Whoops. He's mad. "Please... rest a little. You need it. I'll keep watch." Kyle offers, turning his attention back to Forde. The blond hasn't stirred in the slightest, nor has Sir Orson. Ephraim makes an over dramatic eye roll, but by now sleeping does sound like a good idea.

"Wake me up if you see something."

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

* * *

 

Innes is as shocked as everyone else at he news. In fact, he knows something has gone horribly wrong before anyone else. In the middle of the night, he suddenly jolts up, sitting in bed with his heart going a mile a minute. Fear was choking him, and Innes is about to lose what's left of his dinner so he staggers out of bed and runs as fast as his unsteady feet will take him.

Hunched over the sink in his bathroom, trembling and ill, Innes groans at the taste of bile still in his mouth. Now with the brief moment of clarity, he begins to realize - this fear isn't his own. _Ephraim,_ he cringes. _What's wrong with Ephraim?_

He was going to throttle him next time they met.

 

The next morning, he hears Castle Renais has fallen, and no news of the royal family. Innes worries for Eirika and her father, but he doesn't worry for Ephraim at all. He can still feel that lunkhead is alive and well. Tired, sore, and hungry, but alive. It's making Innes sick with worry, he eats double that morning to compensate for Ephraim's exhaustion dragging him down.

A day later, Eirika is at their doorstep with Tana at her side, and scraps of the Renais army. Ephraim is nowhere to be seen. Tana rushes over to him the moment he's at the entrance of Castle Frelia, arms out stretched, and he gladly catches her in a tight embrace.

"Tana, I should have helped you." He murmurs.

"Idiot... It's okay! I was so worried..." Tana's trembling, a catch in her voice like she's about to cry. "But you're safe. _Everyone's_ safe - " She pulls back, tears in her eyes, but she looks into his eyes, wide and pleading.

"Innes," Eirika steps forward. Her lovely face is sickly and pale, bags under her eyes. Poor thing... "Have... have you heard from my brother?" Innes bites back an instinctive snappy response. Putting a lid on his anger, he clears his throat an slips out of Tana's grip.

"... He's alive." Innes says carefully. "I don't know where he is, but I can sense him alive and well." Eirika immediately relaxes, shoulders slumping and her eyes flutter closed.

"Thank the gods..." She murmurs.

"Eirika, you should rest... We'll figure the rest out later, but you need it..." Tana lays her hands on the Renais princess' shoulders, and starts to guide her further in the castle. Innes follows suit, but something still nags him.

The bond. He'd just passively let it sit there, and whatever feelings leaked out over it, he let it. But of course, he could... try to reach out to Ephraim. Words couldn't go over it, but emotions certainly could. They'd been sharing practically everything, intentional or not.

Innes didn't know how it worked. When he'd asked, he got some vague answers - Moulder had said something about 'cheesing it' whatever that meant. But it was worth a shot, cheesing it or not. Tentatively, Innes concentrated hard - reaching, out, prodding at Ephraim...

There's a flare of shock from Ephraim's side, melting into bewilderment. It lasts a second, before the gate between them SLAMS shut like a slap to the face.

Well, that prince was not only alive, but he was more adept at this bond business. When Innes tries to reach out again, there's nothing. He hits a wall. Innes scowls, still following behind the two princesses. Stupid Ephraim bested him again.

* * *

 

Ephraim doesn't want to admit it, but he was almost in tears when he saw Eirika again, rushing over to her for a hug. Image be damned, she was _safe._

In the aftermath of Renvall, he finally sees him again - The Frelian Prince. They lock eyes, and Innes nods once, and launches into a run down of the situation and all the information he can. The whole time, he's calm and clinical, laying out Grado's invasion. Ephraim can't help but be impressed, despite all of Innes's flaws...

_He could be a king better than I could ever be._ Ephraim swallows thickly as the thought occurs to him, his stomach dropping. It's then that Innes shoots him a second look, and the bond wells up, a sting coming through.

"You're paying attention, right?" Innes' voice is barely restrained, Tana and Eirika following his gaze, but they seem less irritated with Ephraim and more the Frelian prince.

"Of course I am," This is the first thing Ephraim's said to him in god knows how long. Months. Might as well be years. It didn't make a bit of difference.

"Good. I'd rather not repeat myself." And with that, Innes goes back to tactics.

When they're done, they all filter out so they can prepare - Eirika is going to port, Innes is going to Carcino, and Ephraim is going to Grado. Ephraim's almost out the door of their impromptu meeting room until Innes grabs him by the shoulder and roughly pulls him back.

"Ephraim - " He starts, the Renais prince whirling around to give him a furious glare. Innes holds steady, but there is a spike of fear over their bond. He hasn't really figured out how to shut it off, much to Ephraim's dismay.

"If you're going to apologize - "

"I am, actually!" Innes interrupts, bristling up like a cat. "I know you're not going to believe me, but I'm _sorry_. I fucked up, okay?" He's got that _look,_ the same when he kissed Ephraim, there's something stormy in those gray eyes. "Savor this, because I won't tell you again. _I messed up_. And I'm going to make it right, mark my words!"

A harsh silence falls over them, punctuated by Innes breathing so heavy Ephraim's worried he might faint. But he doesn't. He stands, staring at Ephraim, and what his face doesn't convey spills over through the bond. Waves of worry and fright and anger all the same. The longer Ephraim stands in contemplation, the harsher these emotions grow.

"Okay," Ephraim speaks, pausing to lick his lips. That was the most _Innes_ style apology he could even imagine. Laughter almost escapes his throat but he holds back, even with a smile tugging at his mouth he forces himself to look as stern as possible. "I'll hold you to that, Innes. You don't have a great track record."

"I _know_ ," Innes replies exasperatedly. "I... I want to make 'this' work." He admits, and like a puppet with its strings cut, almost all the tension and anger disappears from him completely. "And if I do, Tana and Eirika might leave me be - "

Ephraim can't help but crack up at this one. Oh, so their _sisters_ were playing match maker with Innes behind his back!

"Stop laughing!" Innes hisses, turning a deep crimson hue. "It's not funny! Why, Tana was ready to have my head after her birthday party!" Ephraim disobeys Innes' harsh commands once again, laughing so much he doubles over, hands on his knees.

Ephraim finally manages to calm down from his fit, standing up straight to look at Innes again. The archer prince is trembling, biting the inside of his lip lest he fly off the handle and ruin his freshly made apology.

"Innes, you jerk." Ephraim throws his arms around the smaller prince, tugging him in for an embrace. He keeps his arms loose enough that Innes could break free if he wants, but beyond some initial struggling and griping, Innes lets this be. "I forgive you... for now." Innes doesn't answer this right away, muttering something into Ephraim's shoulder, and he gingerly wraps his arms around the blue haired prince in return. Just like last time he showed any affection, he pushed away after a mere few seconds, and they were standing normally like nothing happened.

"You should rest," Innes turns to walk away. "Tomorrow is a big day for everyone. Most of all you. And be careful! I feel it every time you get hurt." And like that, the Frelian prince is gone.

Shit, Ephraim wishes he'd known about that one _before_ he went and started bum rushing Grado forces with Kyle and Forde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna sneak in more characters and pairings, but I won't tag them unless I actually give them screen time.

Innes cursed under his breath. Fate kept playing weird pranks on him. First the plan with Carcino falls through and Eirika has to save him, and shortly after witnessing the Jehanna castle getting attacked, the place is coming burning down.

Eirika's grown into the role of a graceful lady of war, leading the charge out of the stone halls of Jehanna as smoke crept along after them. _Fuck this,_ Innes scowled, panting and skittering when Eirika rounded a corner too fast. The heat and smoke was choking him, the roar of growing flames became louder and louder and _louder._

They broke outside, Innes gasping - Fresh air! That relief was short lived. The stuffy, suffocating desert heat might as well be burning him along with the fire behind them.

His heart was thudding, threatening to burst out of his chest, and Eirika didn't stop until she had led him and Saleh to the sparse shade of palm trees, just far away enough from Castle Jehanna to be safe.

"That was a dead end..." Innes dropped to one knee, clutching the front of his shirt. Every breath hurt, his throat almost raw and yet slowing down wasn't an option. What he wouldn't do for a glass of water right around now...

"Stay vigilant." Saleh spoke up. "We're not alone."

"He's right," Eirika shades her eyes from the sun, and true to Saleh's word, in the heat haze of the desert Innes can spot some fliers coming in. And it's about now that when his heart sinks, when he draws one more struggling breath, that he remembers.

_Ephraim,_ it hits him like a brick. He must have been giving the Renais prince a heart attack the whole time. _Ephraim, I'm okay._ He tries to reach out to the prince, sending waves of calm despite his situation. The bond lights up, overwhelming reassuring spark coming back.

"Innes!" Eirika's voice snaps him back to the present. "Innes, you're far better at tactics than I - what should we do?"

"We should..." Innes doesn't know. There's pegasus knights coming at them from the north. Taking a sweeping look, he finally takes note of the south - there's an army gathered. Likely Grado. And... a small group riding against them. "Go south," He says urgently, rising to his feet. It's a long trek and he knows it's going to be a slog through all this scorching sand, but there's three versus... at least seven, he notes. The stupid crinkling air and mirage off the ground is throwing off his vision. Ugh, another reason to hate Jehanna. "Prince Ephraim's forces are south!"

So south they go. Pegasus knights swooped after them, and Innes let arrow after arrow fly, knocking them into the sand. _Serves them right,_ He smirks at the thought, trailing just behind Eirika to give her cover. It's so slow, every foot fall taking immense effort, but slowly the two armies are becoming more clear under the harsh sun. For some godforsaken reason, Saleh isn't slowed in the slightest. He's leaving them in the dust. Innes leers at his back - not fair! He and Eirika are under constant fire from these pegasus knights!

The archer can finally see them clearly. His eyes dart about Renais' ragtag army, searching for turquoise hair on instinct - he must have been pouring over into the bond, because Ephraim's soon appeared among the fray, frantically looking everywhere. Innes never thought he'd be so happy to see that bastard in his life, a second wind picking up and carrying the Frelian prince so he runs faster over this damn desert.

_"Innes!"_ Eirika shouts, his head snapping to look at her. She's frantically gesturing behind them, face flushed from exertion, and Innes whips back around with his bow poised to attack.

It all happens at once. Innes lets an arrow fly at the pegasus, its rider thrusting her lance, Eirika charges in, Saleh whirls around.

Pain blooms from his stomach, Innes choking before a scream rips out his throat, collapsing into the sand. The pegasus goes tumbling down, an arrow impaled through its wing, and Eirika makes short work of its rider. Hands shaking, Innes slowly reaches down. The lance is stuck in him a little off center, at least he wasn't run through. Innes can't stand. He'd taken hits before, but _gods -_

Eirika rushes over, dropping to her knees. She sprays sand on him she's moving so fast, Innes has to bite back a seething comment, but her eyes are so wide and the color's draining from her face.

"We'll fix you up," She insists, Innes only nodding in response. The initial shock melting away, he's left with nothing but the most intense agony in his life. He can't think anymore. All Innes can think about is how much it _hurts -_

And, well, Ephraim's gonna have one hell of a time, too. It's payback. Innes laughs bitterly.

* * *

 

For the most part, Ephraim had gotten good at ignoring whatever the heck Innes was doing so he could focus on battle. Or even just shut him out. He didn't like doing it when the Frelian was trying his hardest to behave, but he didn't want to lose his life over a stupid mistake like this.

Yet when he still feels a tug of worry, the prince knows to draw back, looking for a familiar face and silver hair.

And there he is, Innes, Eirika and some stranger are booking it over the ocean of sand between them and Castle Jehanna. Ephraim's only relieved for a second, for hot on their trail -

Ephraim's beginning to shout a half formed warning, Eirika notices. It's too late. If he runs fast enough, he might be able to help, never mind the distance between them!

Even before Ephraim can see it, he buckles, a searing agony hitting him right in the stomach and he falls to his knees, gasping while his lance clatters to the ground. A strong gust blows over him and it's Tana, pegasus wings grazing him and she's screaming something at him that he can't understand. All that Ephraim can register is Innes is suffering.

_"Just go!"_ it's all Ephraim can force out, staggering and unable to stand. If the pain doesn't kill him, being rendered useless will. Tana gives him one worried glance, but only a single beat passes and she's off, full speed ahead towards Innes and Eirika.

"Ephraim!" With the thundering of hooves, Forde appears, dropping off his horse in a move that should have had him land face first in the dirt. "We gotta go. Ride with me, I'll - "

"No!" Ephraim's blindly shoving at Forde before he can even come close. "No, I _have_ to - "

"You're putting yourself in danger!" Forde snags one of Ephraim's wrists, tugging him away, the Prince letting out a hoarse cry and fighting against the blond.

"He's _hurt!"_ Ephraim snarls, glaring poison at Forde, but the knight holds steady. The normally goofy, care free Forde suddenly looks more stern and serious than Ephraim ever wanted to see him be.

"I know," Forde says coldly. "But Renais needs their king." Ephraim's mouth goes dry, and his protests die. He can barely bring forth the energy to even stand. He can't fight Forde making sense. Climbing up onto the red knight's horse, he clings to Forde's back, still aching like he was the one run through. Innes' presence is weak, but it's there, a sardonic glimmer of amusement rippling along with it.

Ephraim will yell at him later for not taking this seriously, but he's too grateful that the prince is alive.

* * *

 

This battle could not have been worse. Eirika thought that about practically every conflict. War was unsophisticated and bloody and for every person she struck down, she wondered if she was destroying a family, tearing apart a bond...

And then there was what happened with Innes. She thanked whatever higher beings she could think of that she had managed to pick up Saleh on her adventures, had he not been there Innes could... She shuddered. She didn't like to think about it.

So in their make shift camp for the night, she stood near the medical tent. Sleep sounded so good right now, but her brother couldn't sleep, and neither could Tana. Tana had cried and cried into Eirika's shoulder, but she had managed to steady out once Moulder had confirmed Innes would live. He'd have to sit out the next few fights as there was only so much a staff could do, but that was a small sacrifice.

"I should have been there," Tana laments for the umpteenth time, Eirika soothingly running her palm over the Frelian princess' back.

"You couldn't have known," Eirika hums back. They're still waiting, sleepless and exhausted, but Tana's pain is all too familiar. "Don't blame yourself." _If anything, blame me,_ Eirika swallows thickly. _I hadn't noticed fast enough._

"I was - I was gonna tell him. And you. I already wrote a letter to father," Tana's voice is hoarse and trembling, but she holds her fist for Eirika to see, before unfurling her fingers. In her palm, the words _'You are...?'_  

"No, he'll be fine," Eirika says urgently, but she can't help but smile. "You found them, didn't you?" Tana nods, even in her misery a smile tugs at her lips.

"Sir Cormag," She says. "I... can't believe it. I thought nothing good would come of war, and yet... so many of us are finding our soulmates. Even Ephraim and Innes look like they're working things out." She chokes out a laugh, wiping at her eyes when tears well up again. Eirika didn't say anything right away. She'd have to tackle that issue herself later, with a certain green haired troubadour who kept eluding her...

"Tana, that's _wonderful."_ Eirika clasps her hands around Tana's, smiling at the other princess. "Don't worry. You'll be able to tell Innes. He'll be so happy for you."

"I hope so," Tana murmured, resting her weight on Eirika's shoulder again.

More waiting. At one point, Ephraim had pushed past them without a word, Eirika's heart sinking and it was Tana's turn to comfort her. It didn't take long, however, to hear arguing, and Tana broke away to run into the tent despite the cleric's orders not to.

The less injured had been cleared out by now, leaving only Innes in a cot, Natasha sitting to the side to let them talk while reading a book, and Ephraim kneeling right at the bedside. Of course they were arguing... but that meant Innes was well enough to be angry as usual.

"I don't need you smothering me!" Innes snaps, trying to sit up, and Ephraim was attempting to push him back into lying down.

"I'm not smothering you!" Ephraim retorts, but Tana rushed forward, slipping between them and throwing her arms around Innes.

"Innes, you jerk! I was so worried, and you're just yelling at Ephraim!" Tana huffs, burying her head into the Frelian prince's shoulder. The gears spun in Innes head, and came to the conclusion that he should let Tana be. But not without eyeing Ephraim suspiciously. Eirika crossed over to their small group, resting her hand on Ephraim's shoulder. Her brother looked up, giving her a weak smile, and placed his hand over hers.

"I'm glad you're both doing better," Eirika spoke up. "We were all so worried. Tana most of all."

"I'm sorry, Eirika..." Ephraim sighs. He's seen better days.

"Don't be."

"Oh, Innes!" Tana lets go of him enough, and Innes stays sitting, despite Ephraim's harsh gaze upon him. "Innes, I found my soulmate!" She shows him the words on her palm, and his brow furrows.

"Where are they? I need to _check."_ Innes starts to get up, but both Tana and Ephraim weigh him down.

"His name is Cormag! He hasn't hurt me and never will! Gosh, Innes." Tana pouts. The crushing sorrow that gripped her earlier has slipped away. "Why can't we be like the twins? Eirika didn't even get mad when her brother ended up bonded to a jerk like you!" Eirika jumps, pointing to herself like she didn't hear that clearly - and Ephraim snorts, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"She was mad all right," Ephraim murmurs. "The angriest I've ever seen her."

"Ephraim, don't." Oh, no. She didn't like to talk about this.

"Why, she was ready to march back over to Castle Frelia and take Innes by the ear!" He cackles, and Eirika presses a hand to her face.

"Brother, please do not. I... I wanted Innes to see how you really were kind, contrary to what your behavior was conveying. I know which one of us is more mature now."

"Actions speak louder than words," Innes rolls his eyes. "Now all of you get off of me. I want to sleep." That was as close to defeat as Innes was going to admit, and he swatted away both Tana and Ephraim's hands and rolled back onto his cot.

"Fine! Be that way." Tana stormed right out of the tent, Eirika sighing softly.

"I'll handle her." The Renais princess says, and hurries after Tana, more as an excuse to escape Ephraim's teasing.

Maybe, one day, when the war was over, they could all talk like this more often.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone's left them alone by now, and Innes is happy enough just pulling this crappy cotton blanket over himself and ignoring everyone for a good hour straight.

Ephraim has other ideas.

He's still kneeling at Innes' side, but he's gone dormant. Innes ignores him, and Ephraim doesn't even speak, just sitting there, leaned against the frame of the cot. With his back to Ephraim, he just lies there, and draws in a hefty sigh. Playing pretend was not going to work. Rolling over so he's facing Ephraim, he draws in a painstaking breath.

"Ephraim," He whispers, reaching out, but Ephraim's up and alert before Innes can even get close.

"What is it?" Those blue eyes are speaking thousands of words a second, bright and moody like the sky. Ephraim catches his hand, and Innes finally has a good look at him. He's _exhausted._ His hair is ruffled and more unkempt than usual, what parts of his skin left untouched by Jehanna's sun were a sickly alabaster, highlighted by dark streaks under his eyes. _You shouldn't have worried so much,_ Innes' heart sinks. He also should apologize for forcing Ephraim to feel that monumental screw up of getting stabbed, that must have been terrible...

"Get me my shirt," Innes blurts out. It's not what he wanted to say at all, and there's a mutual twinge of annoyance via the link. But Innes is shirtless right now, wrapped low around his torso in bandages. He's feeling a little _exposed._

Ephraim hums in irritation, but stands, dipping out of the tent and leaving Innes to himself. Innes can't say he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, but once he's resigned himself to spending the evening alone Ephraim reappears. In hand is Innes' usual tunic, the blood's been scrubbed out and someone already did a minor patch up job on it, too.

"Here you go, your majesty." Ephraim throws it at him, and it hits Innes smack in the face - he lets out a growl.

"I'm sorry." Innes says through his teeth, pulling his tunic off his head. It's still damp from a washing. Dammit, time to wait on that one. Ephraim doesn't answer, crossing his arms, standing on the other side of the tiny tent. "We're all adults here, yes?"

Ephraim doesn't answer right away, brows knitting together and those beautiful sky blue eyes grow stormy.

"I was so worried," When he speaks, it's so quiet Innes almost can't hear. "I finally see you again, and you almost get killed."

"It was my fault for growing complacent," Innes replies. "Don't fret about what's over and done with."

"I couldn't help you."

"I didn't expect you to!"

"Innes - " Ephraim steps back to the bed side, kneeling, while Innes sits up all the way. His healing wound complains, but he can't bear to lie down and speak to Ephraim like this anymore. "I thought you were going to _die._ And... I couldn't be there for you," Even when on the verge of tears, Ephraim still looks furious - but this anger isn't spilling over where Innes can sense it. No, it's...

"How many times must I tell you it's not your fault?" Innes scoffs, but he reaches out, placing a hand on Ephraim's shoulder. "This is war. I made a _mistake_. I'll bear the burden of that - " He stops for a moment. "And worst of all, I dragged you down with me. I should be apologizing to you."

Ephraim doesn't answer. His eyes fall to the ground, and Innes wonders if he's locked up entirely until the Renais prince gingerly lifts Innes' hand from his shoulder and threads their fingers together. The Frelian prince pretends his heart didn't immediately flutter at that tiny gesture.

"That has to be the nicest I've ever heard you sound in your life," Ephraim laughs bitterly, and Innes has half a right mind to yank his hand away and slap the prince across the face... but there's such warmth flowing through the bond that Innes resists.

"Why is that so surprising to you?" Innes hisses. His face is heating up, and there's the tell tale dizziness starting to settle in.

"I don't know." Ephraim muses, his thumb slowly stroking over the back of Innes' hand, and Innes only turns a harsher red. "You didn't hit your head during the attack, did you?"

"That's it. Leave me alone." Innes moves to untangle their fingers, but Ephraim's grip is harder than it appears, and they stay like that.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Ephraim is still smiling, but he's stopped laughing. "I'm glad you're well enough to even argue with me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I thought you hated that," Innes' words are slipping out before he can even think of them, and with that lack of control comes the lightheaded sensation. Straying from what he was hard wired to do had honest to god physical consequences. "Honestly, I was going to let up on you." He'd been doing a shitty job at that anyway.

"I..." Ephraim trails off, eyes going hazy again. "I was upset when you kissed me, all that time ago. You out of the blue decided you liked me after all that fighting. Yes, I did hate it back then."

"It wasn't out of the blue." Innes grumbles, and Ephraim's head snaps up. "Ephraim, you're too dense. Do you think I'd keep coming back if I didn't _like_ you?"

Ephraim looks like he's been struck by lightning.

"Of course I enjoyed your company! Yes, the first time we met, I wasn't ready to be bonded for the rest of our lives," Innes' breathing is picking up. All this being honest and emotionally open is exhausting, his heart picking up speed. "But I was being a fool. I thought if I acted like I wasn't interested, I might trick _myself_ into believing it as well as you. I don't know if you could ever forgive me for hurting you like that. I certainly can't forgive myself."

Silence. It's practically deafening, just the two of them, staring at each other without a word. Ephraim's end of the bond is closed, nothing flowing out, and Innes curses inwardly. Stubborn bastard.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you?" Ephraim whispers, unable to speak any louder from shock. He opens his mouth to speak again, but no words happen.

"Because I've been nothing but terrible to you, Ephraim." Innes answers. "I promised I was going to make things right and yet I can't deliver on that at all."

"No, no! Stop saying things like that, stupid." Ephraim's finally cracked, tears rolling down his face and yet he can't stop that warm smile, beautiful and radiant like the sun. "I wouldn't be losing sleep at your bedside if I was upset with you." Innes doesn't understand. Even Tana still yells at him when he's wrong, but Ephraim was throwing him off at every turn. _Eirika_ got frustrated at Innes at least once. Saintly, loving _Eirika_ \- still snapped at him in his life time.

"Fine, I admit defeat." Innes goes slack, his remaining arguments fizzling away. He feels like he might pass out with how much he's been ignoring his mind screaming at him to get back to the regular programming. Ephraim shifts so he's at Innes' eye level, wiping his face dry with the back of his hand.

"Let's try things again, okay? Now that we're more clear with each other," Ephraim offers. Innes can't stand to see those eyes red with tears, and he nods. I'm never going to make him cry again, he thinks to himself, not that he'd want to admit that out loud. He just nods, offering a faint smile, and Ephraim leans closer.

This time when they kiss it's leagues different than last time. Ephraim threads one hand into Innes' hair, pulling him in until Innes melts into his hold. Innes hooks his arms around the other prince's waist to drag him close so there's practically no space between them, Ephraim humming and his tongue grazed Innes' lips. _God._ Innes lets out an impatient whine, and then to his dismay Ephraim broke away, wearing a grin so smug Innes had to fight the urge to slap him again.

"When you're better," He scolded playfully, standing up. "You're supposed to be healing. Get some sleep."

"Asshole, YOU'RE the one - You know what, never mind." Innes groans, flopping down on his cot and yanking the blanket up to cover himself. "Get out of my sight."

"Love you too, Innes."

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It'll be three chapters!" I told myself when I started this.
> 
> I'm trying out some smut here so bear with me.

"I'm putting this back where it belongs," Innes is holding the legendary bow Nidhogg in his hands, storming through the halls of Castle Frelia, Ephraim hot on his trail. They're both dressed rather casually for a change, without their armor or gear. Today was a bit of a lazy day.

"Really? That cool of a bow and you're just putting it away?" Ephraim trots up so he's moving alongside Innes' punishingly fast pace, but all it earns him is an icy cold stare.

"Cool or not, it's a sacred treasure to Frelia. The Demon King has been defeated, therefore, I must put it away in case of future emergencies," Innes has adopted the business tone, reaching a certain unassuming door in the castle - and he stops. "And quit following me like a lost puppy. Go find something better to do with your time." And with that he disappears.

Ephraim has never listened to any orders from Innes anyway, so he parks himself leaned against the wall and waits. It doesn't matter if passing servants are looking at him suspiciously, he just crosses his arms and waits.

"I told you to find something better to do," Innes hasn't even opened the door all the way, and he's already complaining.

"There isn't much to do," Ephraim admits. "Tana doesn't want to talk right now." How excited Tana had been to meet with Sir Cormag and forge their bond, and fat lot that did when he disappeared the moment the war ended. He couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Tana, and of course when Innes had found out about this Ephraim had trouble shutting out the immense unstoppable rage that radiated out via the link. Tana had to beg him not to personally attempt to hunt down Cormag just so he could shoot the guy.

"Lonely, weren't you?" Innes murmurs. He takes off down the hall, and Ephraim tails him again.

"Only sort of," Ephraim admits. "I was growing tired of just Seth nagging me about being King every five minutes." Eirika wasn't entirely exempt of her duties, but had announced much to the surprise of everyone that she had found her soulmate in the eccentric L'Arachel, and needed to journey to Rausten to speak with her. After a heated 30 minute debate, Ephraim made her take Kyle and Forde. Without Eirika and his two best pals, Castle Renais seemed a lot more empty.

"Ah, so I'm a distraction now. Glad to know."

"Quit being so dour, Innes." Ephraim laughs, catching up to the sniper again and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Innes doesn't flinch, but he does duck out of Ephraim's hold so he can keep walking ever so fast. "Don't be like that... I know, there's the bond, but it's not the same unless I'm with you." Innes' pace stutters, and there's a fluttering sensation from his end of the bond, but he keeps walking. Ephraim doesn't know where they're going, but it's not like Tana is going to provide entertainment staying locked in her room.

Innes stops eventually, in front of a more ornate wooden door, hands folded behind his back. With a deep sigh, he turns his head to face Ephraim, another nervous flicker filtering through to Ephraim.

"It's my room," Innes explains before Ephraim can ask that question. He's gotten awfully good at that as of late. "Don't get any funny ideas. I simply have no better place to be."

"I wouldn't mind seeing what your room looked like," Ephraim smiles warmly, and Innes' face softens a bit. Without further ado, he pushed the doors open and held them for Ephraim, letting the blue haired prince inside.

They said a room reflected its occupant and Ephraim found that fairly true in Innes' case. There was only a bare minimum of furniture that a prince might get away with - a bed, a dresser, a desk and chair, and a couch with a small table. They all matched, carved from a dark wood and lovingly painted in flawless varnish and gold patterns, each near flawlessly placed to make the most of the unused space.

"Take a seat," Innes offered, gesturing to the couch, but the Sniper himself went right for his desk. That was the only part of the room that was not pristine, books and half folded maps nearly falling off it. Innes took right to cleaning it up, at least making it half way presentable.

"Isn't it a little late for cleaning?" Ephraim muses, but he carefully takes a seat on the couch. Even this seems less luxurious and more rock hard than usual for the royalty of a nation, but Ephraim gets a feeling this is likely another facet of Innes' demands.

"Be quiet. And I know you think this is all funny," Innes doesn't turn around. Crap. The bond, Ephraim remembers, and there's nothing but prickling anger from Innes' side.

"No, no - I like your room," Ephraim quickly assures him. "I was zoning out." The rustling of paper stops, and Innes strides back over. One hand on his hip, he stands tall above Ephraim while the Renais prince is sitting, and a faint smirk flickers to his face.

"Well," Innes for once shows mercy and withholds one of his usual scathing comments. "Now that everything's in place, what shall we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Ephraim answers honestly. "There's... talking. Or you got a deck of cards?" Innes rolls his eyes, but takes a seat next to Ephraim. Graceful as ever, he crosses one leg over the other at the knee, and shifts to face the other prince.

"You're not so great at small talk, though."

"Neither are you. Honestly I'm shocked you haven't challenged me to a fight yet," Ephraim scoffs, and Innes swats his arm.

"Would you rather? I know I would defeat you at archery once again," Innes is complaining, but he can't help but smile, his end of the link glowing with affection.

"And I would still defeat you with the lance," Ephraim says. "All this time, and yet we still are on that..."

"It is what our words say, isn't it?" Innes casts his glance down like he's looking for something, and Ephraim remembers - Innes has been rather shy about letting anyone see his words. Usually you covered them if you could, it was a bit of an unspoken rule, but Innes was adamant. Not even Ephraim could see.

"Yeah," Ephraim nods in agreement. He starts to peel off his glove, setting that to the side and pushing his sleeve up. "I remember! I wished Tana a happy birthday, and then when she introduced me to you, you said this." The Renais prince cracks up at the distant memory, reaching over to show Innes the inside of his wrist.

_"He certainly doesn't match my skill, especially with the bow..."_ Innes reads aloud, and his face flushes with embarrassment. "Oh, lord. Why did I have to say that...?"

"I don't think I was any better," Ephraim offers as consolation, and Innes presses his lips together.

"No, you were not." He answers bluntly. While Ephraim had been willing to show off his words right away, Innes was hesitant, but his hands still reached for the hem of his tunic, and carefully he tugged it up.

"Damn," Ephraim laughs. "Where are they?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Innes snaps back, and true to his word he's only pulled his shirt up a mere few inches. Hovering right over the waistline of his pants, a little off center towards Innes' left, _You could never best my lance._

"It's true," Ephraim says, a joke on the tip of his tongue, but he stops. He can see it now, right above the words and dangerously close - a nasty scar from his run in out in Jehanna. Without thinking, Ephraim reaches out, tracing his fingers over the mark, and Innes shudders. "Oh, I'm sorry - "

"Warn me before you do that," Innes gripes, but his hands are stationary, and after the initial knee jerk reaction has passed and he's calm again. "I don't mind if you touch me but you must tell me."

"Fair enough," Ephraim concedes, and lifts his hand away regardless, simply staring. "Good thing that attack missed, huh?"

"It missed everything vital, yes."

"Well, yes, but the _words_ , too." Ephraim playfully pouts, crossing his arms. "I'd be so sad if those got wiped off!"

"I already tried," Innes grumbles. "A long time ago. As you can see that went brilliantly."

"Yeah, real great."

"That was..." Innes cuts in, but he still needs to pause. He'd been getting really adept at this bond stuff, whenever Ephraim was about to ask a question he'd just know. He supposed being a strategist had its perks. "It was long before we met, so it wasn't like I was trying to get back at you."

"Trying to get back at fate, right?" Ephraim cracks a grin.

"Exactly," Innes pushed his tunic back down once Ephraim was done looking. "When I was ten, the idea of having a significant other was _disgusting."_ Ephraim hums in agreement.

"I never would have guessed things would turn out this way," Ephraim muses. While he'd never be grateful for war and the loss of Lyon, he never felt stronger than with Innes at his side, Nidhogg in the prince's hands and unafraid in the face of the Demon King.

"Me neither." Innes' voice has dropped to a more comfortable hum, and there's considerably less space between them. "If I'm stuck with anyone for the rest of my life, I'm glad it's you." Satisfied with his poor attempts at heartfelt confessions, Innes leans and rests his head against Ephraim's shoulder.

"I love you too, Innes." Ephraim shakes his head. He was about to nudge the other prince off, but it's so rare for Innes to initiate like this that Ephraim barely tolerates him for now. A spark of warmth lights up the bond, and Innes gets himself more comfortable.

"Must you always say it like that? You make me sound so ungrateful," Innes complains.

"You never tell it to me straight," Ephraim shrugs, and Innes whines when his head is moved. "But I speak Innes now! I can figure it out when you're trying to tell me." He makes sure he has his best shit-eating grin when he faces Innes again, and the archer sits up, looking not unlike a miserable cat.

"You can always go home if you'd prefer," Innes says coldly, rising to his feet and and Ephraim leaps up after him.

"No! I like to be here, with you!" Ephraim insists, and Innes only stops at the door, his back to the blue haired man.

"Then prove it," Innes says, a glimmer of amusement sparking from his end of the bond. "You keep insulting me, _Prince_. You ought to show respect." Slowly, he peers over his shoulder, and then he moves to face Ephraim all the way.

"You wound me, Innes," Ephraim melodramatically groans, throwing the back of his hand to his forehead. "I would _never_ suggest that the crown prince of Frelia is anything less than perfect." He reaches out, but stops a few inches short, eyes flickering up to meet the silver haired prince's. When Innes didn't attempt to fight it, Ephraim takes that as a good sign and wraps his fingers around one of Innes' slender wrists, tugging him away from the door.

"I do recall you insinuating that more than once..." Innes feigns offense, trailing along after Ephraim's lead. They go right over to the bedside, but Ephraim doesn't push any further, and Innes quirks an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?" He manages after a moment of quiet, and it's the best Ephraim's going to get in the ways of permission. Still holding Innes' wrist, his other hand finds a place on the shorter prince's shoulder, gently gliding up to rest on the back of his neck. Urging him ever so gingerly forward, Innes gets the idea and closes the distance between them. This third time, Innes was slow and pliant, his eyes fluttering closed while Ephraim kissed him. It didn't stay chaste for long, Innes humming in irritation as his hands found their way into Ephraim's hair, dragging him closer until Innes eagerly deepened the kiss. It was Ephraim's turn to be pulled along for the ride, a choked moan slipping from his throat when Innes' tongue poked past his lips.

_When did Innes get so good at this?_ Ephraim wonders in the back of his head, but that thought gets squashed when Innes brushes along his tongue and Ephraim just melts. His head spins and they crash down onto the bed, Innes finally breaking away to stare up at him. All Ephraim can hear is their rushed breaths and the pounding of his own heart, almost deafening.

"Come now," Innes locks eyes with Ephraim, all to sly and smug. "Is that too much for you?"

"Fuck, Innes..." Ephraim gasps, frozen in place by sheer and utter shock. "I thought I was supposed to warn _you!"_

"I think there's been sufficient enough warning," Innes' smile drops, but he squirms under Ephraim's weight to get himself better oriented. "Let's make this easier." One hand curls around the small of the taller prince's back, weighing him down until their hips are flush together. "... I want you to touch me," Innes says in a near whisper.

"You should have said so sooner," Ephraim whines playfully, but every time Innes moves even a tiny bit there's a growing heat inside him. He's still pinning himself underneath Ephraim, a haze in his eyes as he looks up.

"Then hurry up, I don't have all day," Innes complains, but it lacks his usual fire. Ephraim can only nod in reply, and as he's about to move again Innes has yanked him in for another kiss, almost bruising and eager to taste. Ephraim can't breathe, Innes' hands wandering and grazing down over chest until they find the hem of his tunic, slim fingers sneaking up under it and Ephraim's trembling under his touch. Although Innes must sense something, easing up and pulling apart, although his hands keep gradually moving, Ephraim painfully aware of every second of it. Panting hard, Ephraim's skin is radiating too much heat and he can't take it.

"So it's wrong when I do it, but fine when you do?" He teases breathlessly, but sits up, comfortably straddling Innes' hips while the archer remains on his back, a fascination taking over him.

"I get the feeling you don't mind in the slightest," Innes says plainly, tracing over every curve of the taller prince's muscles. Ephraim hums in irritation. Caught red-handed. He peels his tunic off all the way, shivering at the rush of cool air, and Innes moves to do the same to himself. It's only a few seconds but Ephraim sorely misses the weight of his touch, unable to bite back a whine. Innes gives a low rumble of a laugh, pushing up to sit as well, curving his palm to rest on Ephraim's cheek. "You _really_ don't mind."

"Damn it, Innes..." Ephraim gasps, the mere suggestion of his touch sending his pulse into a frenzy. "Hurry up! I can't take this," He groans, and the bond lights up again. A flicker of impish glee from Innes' end, and his hands wrap around Ephraim's waist, the Frelian bucking his hips and Ephraim sharply gasps again.

"You look so good like this," Innes murmurs, pressing feather light kisses into Ephraim's neck and Ephraim lets out a fluttering moan, heat knotting up inside him. His mind is so clouded he can't even make sense of the bond, but he wills himself to move, his right hand on Innes' chest to support himself while his other trails down, running between the other prince's legs. Innes shudders and keens from his throat, even without Ephraim's help his cock is straining against his pants. Ephraim clumsily dips his hand beyond Innes' waistband, and when his fingers wrap around the archer's dick Innes openly moans, his head rolling forward into Ephraim's shoulder.

"I, uh... I haven't done this..." Ephraim speaks awkwardly, it's finally now his rational thoughts catch up.

"Doesn't matter," Innes replies, voice weak and his famous eloquency failing. "Just need to feel you right now." Ephraim's heart skips a beat, fighting his trembling fingers and slowly stroking Innes. It's not something completely foreign, and Innes stammering out half-formed praise only spurs Ephraim forward harder. He can feel the vibrations of Innes' voice on his skin, even if he can't understand him it's hypnotic, every little flutter and mangled word adding to the growing warmth inside him.

It's when Innes' hand touches against him that Ephraim stutters, a choked sound curling out of him and he slaps his free hand over his lips, blood rushing to his face.

"Don't do that," Innes manages some coherency, lifting his head up to lock eyes with the taller prince. "I want to hear you." He palms Ephraim through his clothes, painstaking and teasing, drawing a gasp from the taller prince.

"Not fair..." Ephraim moans, his voice muffled by his hand, but he still keeps sliding his hand over Innes' erection, thumbing the head and Innes loses his pace.

"Come here," Innes pants, not hesitating for a second before he pulls Ephraim closer, tugging his cock free from his pants. Ephraim's painfully hard, Innes' simple touches alone might send him over the edge. However he swats Ephraim's hand away, lining them up so their erections brush together. Lightning goes up Ephraim's spine, his back arching and Innes plants faint kisses on his shoulder. "Not yet, Ephraim. I haven't even started," He laughs gently, and when Ephraim's about to ask he's interrupted yet again when Innes hand wraps around both of them.

"Hahh... Innes, _please - !"_ Ephraim stammers, his voice far too needy, but Innes just smiles even with sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"When you ask so nicely..." Innes can barely make his own joke, the slick heat of their cocks far too much for even him. Ephraim's become a wreck, throwing his arms around Innes' neck like it's the only thing keeping him up, mouth hanging open and chest heaving with every breath.

"Innes, I can't - "

"It's okay," Innes interrupts. He didn't even need the bond to glean what Ephraim meant. "I want to hear you, Ephraim. Don't hold back." It's just words, but Ephraim whines, learning that his face could get even hotter than it already had. Thrusting into Innes' hand, almost throwing off the rhythm, but the Frelian prince takes it in stride. _How'd he get so good at this,_ Ephraim wonders again, his thoughts heavy and clouded, but he doesn't get to think much longer. He opens his mouth again for another half formed warning, and Innes' lips crash into his. Moaning loudly into Innes' mouth, he spills over their hands, Innes stroking him through his orgasm. They collapse onto the bed again, Ephraim's brain working well enough that he thinks to reach down and finish Innes. He barely needs to touch the other prince and that's all Innes needs, coming over his stomach.

"You look so gorgeous when you're falling apart." They're tangled together, utterly tired and Innes still pinned under Ephraim, but it's the first thing the Frelian prince says after a while. "If this is all it takes I wonder how much farther you could last."

"Shut up," Ephraim groans. "I thought you would be having trouble." Innes shrugs loosely, and when Ephraim tries to prod at him via the bond he finds the other prince has closed him out.

"You can't best me in everything," Innes teases, his smile sly like a fox.

"You little - "

"You can get back at me later." Innes reassures him, patting Ephraim on the back like a child. "But for now, it's zero to one."

Ephraim doesn't know if Innes is brilliant or fucking stupid. He laughs anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since their run in the previous night, Ephraim had been oddly restless, and Innes worries he'd done something horribly wrong. When Ephraim wasn't actively shutting down the bond, it reeked of palpable unrest and worry, and Innes knew his own condition was likely not helping the Renais prince's mood at all. And when asked, Ephraim brushed things off with his usual charming smile that didn't work on Innes anymore.

And when Tana finally crawled out of her room, sorrow hanging over her entire body, Innes' mood only got worse. How dare that Cormag break her heart like this. He had to weigh what was more important, sorting things out with Ephraim or hunting down and killing that Grado wyvern rider.

When the three sat down for dinner, oddly enough it was Innes who wasn't weighing everyone down with his sour mood. Ephraim and Tana were doing a great enough job without his help. Luckily their father had decided to skip out on this one for some official business, and so it was just them.

"So," Innes broke the silence. Tana was lazily prodding at a pile of roast vegetables, leaving the pork right next to it thoroughly untouched. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying, and she didn't even look up when Innes spoke. "Tana, aren't you going to eat?"

"Workin' on it." Tana mumbled down at her plate. Ephraim didn't respond much either, eating fast like it'd excuse him from talking.

"Doesn't look like it," Innes retorted, and with a frustrated sigh, Tana rolls her eyes before looking up at Innes.

"I'm working on it," she stated firmly, and staring Innes dead in the eye, she shoved a whole piece of broccoli into her mouth. His lips twitched into a smirk - at least that childish taunt still worked.

"And Ephraim!" Resting one elbow on the table, Innes was confident me might drag something out of the Renais prince too. He wasn't so upset that he wouldn't sit next to Innes, but his silence was eerie. "Slow down there, Ephraim. You've been going a mile a minute!" He gets an annoyed groan in response, but it was something. The bond was still silent.

"Yeah," Tana gets in on this, a gleam of mischief in her tired eyes. It was one thing Innes was honestly glad they could bond over, annoying the crap out of others. "Did you guys get into a fight?"

"Must we talk about this now?" Ephraim complains, hunched over and refusing to look up at either of them.

"Might as well while I have you hostage," Innes shot Ephraim a smile, the other prince glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"... No, we didn't fight." He opts to answer Tana. Tana nods in false thought, forking more vegetables into her mouth and humming in this feigned train of thought.

"I didn't think so," She says, that glimmer turning to a full blown fire. "You liked him fine last night."

Ephraim chokes on his food, coughing and almost throwing his fork across the table. Innes would laugh if his first instinct wasn't to pat Ephraim on the back and make sure he wasn't dying. And that's when the wall Ephraim put up breaks, that earlier anxiety spiking.

"So _that's_ what was bothering you?" Innes asks, and Ephraim's face is redder than the setting sun. Curling his hands into fists, Ephraim's head is mere inches from his plate, but Innes could practically see the steam rising from his head.

"For the love of all that is holy. I will head home tomorrow," Ephraim murmurs, and Tana snorts in a very unladylike manner.

"You'll get too lonely," Innes retorts.

"Can we not talk about this at dinner?" Ephraim shrinks back, and Innes gets the feeling they've done enough prodding. But now he's got a reason, and Tana has perked up, even if only for five minutes. He can't bear to see either of them so miserable.

"Yeah. Just pipe down next time." Tana says casually. Innes makes a mental note - even he might not be safe from Tana's wrath were she ever driven to it.

* * *

 

Ephraim tried to escape once dinner had ended, but Innes chased him into the inner gardens, Ephraim doing his best to hide among the trees but bright blue did little in the face of green.

"Ephraim!" Innes called, spotting the prince sticking out like a sore thumb. Ephraim made no attempt to escape, leaning back against the thin trunk of a birch tree. There was still a faint red tint at his cheeks, visible in the light of the moon. "Ephraim, I'm sorry. I pushed too much," He apologizes once he's closer, Innes panting from the minor chase.

"No, um... I'm sorry," Ephraim answered uneasily, giving Innes a forced smile. "I just haven't been feeling great." The bond shuts down again, and an icy fear grabs Innes from inside.

"Surely there must be something I can help with," Innes offers, stopping next to Ephraim, but just far away enough to not infringe upon his personal space. Ephraim doesn't move, his arms crossed and his gaze wandering up to the sky. "... If it's about last night..."

"It's - " Ephraim starts, flushing a darker crimson. "Yes, I'm... _bothered,_ " He spoke carefully, far too much for his usual fare. "Tana had yelled at me earlier. I mean, she's not wrong, I was... _too loud_ and I disturbed her..."

"Ephraim," Innes said firmly, and the taller prince turned, staring at him like a child about to be scolded by their mother. "She'll let it go eventually. I'm worried," He paused, licking his lips. "If I pushed you into anything you didn't want, then - "

"No! No, you didn't," Ephraim quickly cut in. "I uh, I wanted it." He's practically burning up, his voice dropping at the admission. "It's... This is silly. Something else was bothering me and ultimately I let Tana's annoyance be the straw that broke the camel's back." Innes' stomach drops. Had Ephraim been hiding more than he seemed? The archer just stares in disbelief, and Ephraim shrinks under his gaze.

"Did someone do something to you?" Innes narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "If they have, why, I'll find them and - "

"It's not that either!" This time Ephraim laughs, and Innes feels his shoulders go slack. He didn't know he was so tense himself. "Innes... you know I'm going to be King soon." Oh. Right. Innes mentally smacks himself, how careless of him to forget. "When I'm done here, I have to go back and formally be coronated. And honestly, I don't feel ready to become the King of Renais." There's a long silence between them, Ephraim's expression having grown grim.

"You'll be a great king, I'm certain of it." Innes says.

"I always thought Eirika was better suited for this," Ephraim doesn't quite respond to Innes' sentence. "And I thought that maybe... Father would have lasted longer so I didn't have to take the crown so soon," His voice chokes up towards he end, and the bond acts up. Innes sends out soothing waves, and it appears to work, Ephraim relaxing moments later.

"I'm going to have to become the King of Frelia one day myself." Innes quietly speaks, and Ephraim nods - at least he's listening.

"You seem... _ready,_ though." Ephraim glances over at him again. "I'm not. You always had that poise to you, like you could just step in for your father and no one would notice." Innes has to hold back a smug _'of course I could'_ because while it's his natural reaction to praise from his rival and boyfriend, it's not what Ephraim would want to hear for now.

"It's a daunting task," Innes moves until their shoulders brush, staring up at the moon. It's not quite full, but perhaps in a night or two, it will be. "It's natural to be afraid." Ephraim doesn't answer, the quiet overtaking him, and so they let the night speak for a while. A gentle breeze rustles through the leaves of the trees and plants every now and then, carrying the sweet scent of summer, crickets chirping to an unseen audience. It's nights like these that Innes loves most, the wind shaking the trees was music to his ears.

"Innes," Ephraim speaks finally. "Do you think I can still get Eirika to become Queen instead? Jehanna managed just fine," He says, and Innes can't resist a laugh. "I'm serious, Innes..."

"You'll be a fine king. In fact," Innes steps away, facing Ephraim fully, hands on his hips. "I have a proposal. You are going to become king," He starts. "And when I become King, you and I are going to work hard to right the wrongs of - _this._ This war, everything - we're going to change it all. And I know for certain your people will love you, Ephraim."

"Now you're just flattering me," Ephraim giggles nervously, a faint heat still at his face, but he's smiling again.

"I mean it," Innes huffs. "Bond or not, I would not have stood at your side this whole time were you not a good person. And even when you were at your weakest and Eirika was out there in the open, the two of you begging for trouble - your people did not abandon you. Your knights still rallied behind you," Innes is getting that stupid tug in his brain again as he runs his mouth. "They would not do that were you not a great leader, Ephraim. You can handle being the King of Renais. I'm confident of it."

Ephraim just stares in shock, and a good minute passes before he can muster an answer.

"It's a promise, then." He's a touch embarrassed, it's flowing through the bond, but Innes can't ignore the glowing happiness that spills over. "I'll hold you to it."

"Please," Innes rolls his eyes. His body is on snark withdrawal, and he's slipping back. "Of course I'll deliver on this one. I have high expectations of you."

"Innes..." Ephraim teases, rushing forward and throwing his arms around the smaller prince for a tight embrace. "Don't ever change. I don't know what I would do without you." With a shaking sigh, Ephraim's fear finally dissolves, and Innes rests his chin on Ephraim's shoulder.

"I'll stand by you no matter what," Innes insists, and Ephraim nods slowly, keeping his arms around him.

These past few years of Innes' life had been truly bizarre. Never would he thought that Tana's birthday might change everything, and that the snotty irritating prince he met would be the love of his life. But never had he felt stronger than right now, with Ephraim at his side, and a promise of a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I can't believe I wrote this much in such a short time :O
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
